


Драбблы с тумблера

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод некоторых драбблов авторства TurtleTotem.<br/>Крошечные кусочки ангста, берущие за живое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Семейные дары

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValleryPrankS](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ValleryPrankS).
  * A translation of [Ficlets from Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/490685) by [TurtleTotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem). 



> Бета - Тёмная сторона силы.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Family gifts"

Чарльз относится к Каину с каким-то настороженным состраданием и жалостью, полный намерения не испытывать к нему ненависти, как ради мальчика, чей отец швыряет его самого о стены, так и ради своего представления о себе, своих собственных принципов. Если он может простить Эрику всю кровь на его руках, хотя, возможно, ему и не следует, то уж наверняка в состоянии простить другому сломленному мальчику память об оставленных им синяках.  
  
Рейвен же, напротив, ненавидит Каина с яростью, которую даже не пытается скрыть или контролировать, всегда ненавидела его - за все зло, причиненное им Чарльзу, которое сам Чарльз прощал с такой легкостью. Она осознает, что ненависть к Каину длится даже дольше, чем любовь к Чарльзу, или, вернее, являет собой последнее проявление этой любви. Она не может полюбить или простить Каина, даже ради Чарльза, особенно ради Чарльза, но она может причинять боль, отвергать и ненавидеть ради него, тем самым поднося ему в дар единственную из всех вещей, которую он бы никогда не хотел от нее получить.


	2. Туфли

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shoes"

Последнее, что они сделали, прежде чем вернуться в ЦРУ тренировать набранных ими новичков, это купили Чарльзу пару туфель. За счет Эрика, как настаивал Чарльз, раз уж тот так спешил избавить Чарльза от одежды на заднем сиденье автомобиля, что один ботинок умудрился вылететь в окно.  
  
Эрик закатил глаза, выругался и долго ворчал, но все же раскошелился на туфли. Чарльз примерял пару за парой, и Эрик помогал ему надевать и снимать их, используя это как предлог, чтобы погладить голени и икры Чарльза на виду у всего магазина. В конце концов, когда Чарльз так и не смог ничего решить, Эрик выбрал первую попавшуюся под руку пару и заявил:  
  
\- Я плачу за эти. Либо надевай их, либо развлекайся, прыгая на одной ноге.  
  
Чарльз носил эти туфли в течение тридцати двух лет. Это было не трудно: туфли не быстро снашиваются, если ты в них по большому счету и не ходишь.


	3. Держись крепче

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hold on tight"

Все последующие годы именно падающий "Черный дрозд" Эрик будет помнить лучше всего, именно его будет постоянно видеть во сне - жаркий ужас осознания, что Чарльз бы умер, не спаси его Эрик, то, как ощущалось тело Чарльза, накрытое и защищенное его собственным, то, как пальцы Чарльза стиснули его запястье. Резкая, шокирующая вспышка эмоций Чарльза в момент контакта: доверие, облегчение, чувство "явбезопасности", "язащищен", "менялюбят". Если это и не лучший момент в жизни Эрика, то, по крайней мере, момент, когда он был на высоте, и даже многие годы насилия, горя и разлуки не достаточно милосердны, чтобы память о нем поблекла.


	4. Знакомство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Introductions"

Чарльз Ксавье не затыкался ни на минуту.  
  
Сейчас, по крайней мере, он говорил вслух, а это не так выбивало из колеи, как непонятно откуда исходивший, неотвратимый голос в голове. Однако он говорил и говорил: восторженные объяснения о нуклеотидах, Грегоре Менделе, ЦРУ и гипотермии лились из его рта бесконечным потоком, пока их вели в крошечный камбуз катера, чтобы выдать полотенца и отвратный кофе. Болтовня раздражала - все в Чарльзе раздражало, кто вообще дал ему право вмешиваться в дела Эрика?  
  
И все же Эрик не мог отвести от него взгляда, от этого мужчины, что выглядел как мокрый котенок, но говорил с властностью льва, принца на поле боя, пылающего куста. Само его существование переворачивало жизнь Эрика с ног на голову.  
  
«У тебя свои трюки, а у меня - свои. Ты не один».  
  
Эрик никогда не был менее чем на сто процентов осведомлен о происходившем вокруг него, иначе бы он давно был мертв, поэтому он отдавал себе отчет о других людях, присутствовавших на катере: знал их расположение, какое у кого было оружие, следил краем глаза за языком их тел. Но он вдруг осознал, что даже не задумывался о них, пока Ксавье не начал представлять их ему.  
  
В первую очередь, МакТаггерт, агент ЦРУ. Эрик подозревал, что они смотрели друг на друга с одинаково каменными лицами, выискивая свидетельства компетентности друг в друге и с недовольством находя их. Агент ЦРУ женского пола – Эрик не мог позволить себе недооценивать кого-то, кто смог преодолеть столь сильное предубеждение. Что интересно, первым инстинктивным побуждением МакТаггерт было встать между ним и Ксавье.  
  
Что еще интереснее, ответным инстинктивным побуждением Эрика было не позволить ей этого.  
  
Ксавье прервал их танец, представив Эрику вторую девушку как свою сестру, Рейвен. Рейвен, на первый взгляд, была светловолоса, мила и совершенно бесполезна. А еще порядком впечатлена Эриком, судя по тому, как продолжала пялиться на его гидрокостюм. Эрик отметил это в голове как потенциально полезную информацию и тут же перевел все свое внимание обратно на Чарльза – Ксавье, обратно на Ксавье, - когда тот вдруг произнес:  
  
\- Покажи ему, что ты можешь, Рейвен.  
  
И на смену ничем не примечательной блондинке явилось восхитительное существо со словно выложенной драгоценными камнями кожей и светящимися глазами. Эрик едва удержался от того, чтобы коснуться ее.  
  
\- Рейвен мутант, как ты и я, - пояснил Чарльз тихим и серьезным голосом, создавая иллюзию, будто они были единственными людьми в комнате. – Много лет назад я решил, что это делает ее моей сестрой. – «А ты, Эрик, - добавил он безмолвно, вновь оборачиваясь тем самым странным и неизбежным присутствием у него в голове, - ты будешь нашим братом?»  
  
Братство мутантов. Сама идея затягивала как трясина, сидела внутри навязчивой мыслью - неутоленной жаждой, не сравнимой ни с чем, что он помнил, кроме, пожалуй, его мести Шоу. Ничто, ничто не имело право встать между Эриком и его местью.  
  
Тем не менее, он пожал протянутую Ксавье руку, оказавшуюся на удивление тёплой, и не смог сдержать улыбки, когда лицо того просияло в ответ. Быть может, когда Шоу будет мертв, когда все закончится… Быть может, тогда Эрик сможет позволить себе иметь брата, семью, быть с подобными себе.  
  
Быть может, подумал он, отвечая на сияющий взгляд Чарльза, в конечном итоге, еще не все для него потеряно.


End file.
